Boyfriend's Kink(s)
by reepetra
Summary: "Aku tak tahu tapi sepertinya yang ada didalam kepalamu itu hanya seks, hyung." / "Dan juga tubuh montok menggemaskanmu itu, sayang." / Hanya setumpuk drabble dan ficlet ringan tentang Kim Taehyung dengan seluruh obsesi dan sekumpulan fetish-nya terhadap tubuh montok kekasihnya, Jeon Jungkook. [VKook/Taekook] [R21, PWP, Lots of Kinks and Fetishes, Body-worship, 'n more upcomings]


"Akh!"

Ia menjerit tertahan. Kedua tangannya mengepal sebelum kemudian memukul sebal bahu pemuda yang menindihnya. Tubuhnya terbaring pasrah diatas sebuah seprai putih dengan hanya berbalutkan baju handuk. Dirinya setengah mati menahan jeritan seiring tangan yang bergerak menarik naik ujung baju handuknya hingga seluruh pahanya terekspos. Demi tuhan, dia cuma memakai celana dalam!

"Hyung!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai ini, hm?"

"KYA!" dan sebuah teriakan kecil lolos bersamaan dengan gigi yang menggerit putingnya dari luar serat bathrobe-nya. Ia bergerak-gerak dan dengan sedikit rengekan berusaha menjauhkan kekasih diatasnya yang memakai serengit nakal—jangan lupakan tangan yang mengelus-elus paha putihnya.

"Eih?! belum juga aku _masuk_ , kau sudah berteriak saja, sayang…"

Hidung itu bergerak mengelus permukaan tulang selangka, menghembuskan terpaan panas hingga membuat sensasi geli tak terhingga.

"Hyung—"

"Sepertinya tadi malam hanya empat ronde, ya, babe?"

"Kumohon, hyu—"

"Genapkan jadi lime ronde, oke?"

"Hyung—hiks, kumoh—"

"Ah-ah! Air mata tidak mempan, sayang. Sekarang… MULAI!"

"HYUUUUUNG!"

* * *

I take no profit. Characters are belong to their owner, and this story is **mine**.

[!] Warning contain(s): BoyxBoy/Male Slash, AU, R21, **unrecommended to you who feels disturbed with** High-Explicit Sexual Intercourse, LOTS of Kinks and Fethises, Rimming, Tongue-fucking, Biting, Body Worship, and more upcoming Mature Content waiting on the list. **No Editing**.

* * *

 **::: Prologue :::**

 **— What Kind of Boyfriend R U? —**

* * *

 ** _"Selamat pagi dalam acara Bincang-Bincang Malam, bersama dengan presenter kesayangan anda semua, saya Park Chanyeol. Saat ini kita kedatangan salah seorang model papan atas asal Daegu yang namanya kini meranah naik kepuncak Asia. Eksistensinya bahkan membuatnya berhasil menjadi model video klip terkenal dari penyanyi tanah Amerika, Ariana Grande. Selamat malam, Taehyung-ssi. Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda pada penonton sekalian."_**

 ** _"Ah, annyeonghasseyo, good night everyone. Saya Kim Taehyung, model berusia 22 tahun, salam kenal semua."_**

 ** _Dan riuh penonton yang sebagian besar fansite dari pria yang tengah tersenyum menawan itu tak terelakkan, sebelum diredam dengan tanda oleh salah seorang staff acara._**

Layar televisi menampilkan seorang pria tampan dengan setelan kasual berupa kemeja biru dan celana jins hitam dibalut sepatu keds adidas putih. Tatanan rambut pirangnya naik memperlihatkan keseluruhan wajah yang begitu nyaman dipandang. Intinya, ia begitu rupawan.

Jungkook masa bodoh. dia lebih memilih berkutat dengan ponsel selama acara ditelevisi kampus yang tengah terpampang itu berjalan. Perbincangan antara kedua orang ditelevisi itu menjadi sebuah tontonan yang nampaknya menarik bagi para penghuni kafe kampus. Tapi jemari Jungkook yang bergulir di SNS-nya mengalihkan seluruh atensinya.

…Sampai akhirnya telinganya tajam menangkap _suatu_ hal.

 ** _"Kim Taehyung-ssi, apa benar anda telah memiliki kekasih? Apakah ia juga merupakan seorang seniman yang berkecimpung didunia permodelan seperti anda?"_**

 ** _"Iya, benar aku memang memiliki seorang kekasih, kami baru jalan sekitar seminggu," ada tawa kecil tersemat dibibirnya. "Dan untuk pekerjaan, jawabannya tidak. Dia hanya seorang mahasiswa yang kebetulan satu kampus denganku, ia aktif dikegiatan kemanusiaan yang sama denganku, membuat kami jadi semakin dekat."_**

 _'Bohong,'_ batinnya.

 ** _"Apakah ia juga satu program studi dengan anda? Apakah yang membuat kalian begitu dekat dan kemudian memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan?"_**

 ** _"Aku sudah jatuh hati dari pertama kali mengenalinya. Kami tidak berada diprogram studi yang sama tapi hanya kebetulan berada dibawah satu fakultas dan dia juniorku. Dia begitu polos dan aku benar-benar menyukai tipe anak jujur dan manis sepertinya."_**

 ** _"Woah, senyum anda begitu lebar sekali. Apa kau bahagia dengannya, Taehyung-ssi?"_**

 ** _"Sangat."_**

Bibir bawahnya terkepit diantara gigi depan, tangannya mencengkram erat kaleng soda putih kosong ditangan hingga setengah penyok.

"Ciyeeee…"

"Jim, diamlah!"

 ** _"Bolehkah kami mengetahui identitasnya?"_**

 ** _Tawanya lebar dan tangannya cekatan mengambil iPhone 7-nya disaku bagian depan, membuat beberapa penonton menahan jeritan tak sabar. Ia langsung menghadapkan layar ponsel mahal pemberian salah seorang fansite-nya kearah salah satu kamera yang aktif menyorot._**

 ** _"Ini."_**

 ** _Begitu jemarinya menarik slide kunci, nampaklah sebuah foto pria manis tengah tertidur pulas berbantalkan dada tan yang bidang tanpa baju._**

 ** _"Yaampun, foto yang cukup ekstrem, bukan begitu, Taehyung-ssi?"_**

 ** _"Oh, benarkah? Haha."_**

 ** _Dan tawa renyah seketika memenuhi hampir seluruh studio variety show tersebut._**

"Astaga, itu Jungkook!"

"Tuh 'kan! Aku ternyata benar!"

"Jadi kedekatan mereka selama ini benar."

"Woah, Taehyung-oppa ternyata benar-benar pacaran dengan junior yang dirumorkan itu."

Riuh kafe kampus bersamaan dengan fokus pemandangan yang sepenuhnya jatuh kedirinya. Berpuluh pasang mata yang ada disana memandangnya seakan ia adalah sebuah permata berharga yang terdampar ditengah-tengah gurun sahara.

" _Great_ , kekasihmu itu membuatmu menjadi artis dadakan!"

"Ugh…" Jungkook terbelungsur ditempat duduknya.

 _'Dasar Kim sialan!'_

Dan saat itu juga Jungkook ingin berlari ke apartemen mereka, dan mengubur Kim Taehyung hidup-hidup per sekon ia melihat wajah itu.

* * *

-END-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

[Teaser]

… **::: 1st :::…**

— **Legs —**

"Kook, pernah dengan kamasutra tipe 11? Gaya seks dengan kaki jenjangmu itu tersampir sepenuhnya dibahuku. Terdengar menyenangkan. Mau coba?"

.

.

.

… **::: 2nd :::…**

— **Fingers —**

"Sayang mau dengar sesuatu yang bagiku sangat sensual?

…Dirimu mengulum jarimu seperti kau mengulum kebanggaanku. Slurp!"

.

.

.

… **::: 3rd :::…**

— **Rimming —**

"Matahari muncul dibalik dua gunung. Maka sesuatu yang menyenangkan ada dibalik kedua bokong ini 'kan, sayang?

.

.

.

… **::: 4th :::…**

— **Face-Sitting —**

"Gumpalan kenyalmu itu, babe. Aku benar-benar ingin menghabisinya."

.

.

.

… **::: 5th :::…**

— **Fingering —**

"Kau pernah sekali datang hanya dengan menggunakan jari panjangku?"

.

.

.

… **::: 6th :::…**

— **Tongue —**

"Lidahku cukup panjang, sayang. Ini bisa bergerak liar menyusuri apapun. Bahkan yang _dalam_ sekalipun."

.

.

.

… **::: 7th :::…**

— **Cut-play —**

"…Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menggunakan _cutter_ ini?"

.

.

.

… **::: 8th :::…**

— **Lube —**

"Kook, kata Yoongi-hyung sesuatu yang becek diantara kedua bokong Jimin terdengar geli-geli menggairahkan."

.

.

.

… **::: 9th :::…**

— **Bite & Marking —**

"Sayang, kau tahu aku suka meninggalkan bekas."

.

.

.

… **::: 10th :::…**

— **Voyeur —**

"Mau undang Yoongi-hyung dan Namjoon-hyung membawa serta kekasih mereka? Kita berpesta seks sekalian saja diruang tamu."

* * *

"Aku tak tahu tapi sepertinya yang ada didalam kepalamu itu hanya seks, hyung."

"Dan juga tubuh montok menggemaskanmu itu, sayang~"

"Eurgh!"

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung dengan kegilaannya.

Jeon Jungkook dan kesabarannya.

Mereka disatukan menjadi sepasang kekasih, yang terlampau mengenal _siapa_ jati diri masing-masing.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUE?**_

 _Follow me on_

 _Wattpad: **r**_ ** _eepetra_**

 _IG :_ ** _reepettra_**


End file.
